Lips Like Morphine
by EmoGir
Summary: a emogoff girls go to hogwartz wit her frend alex. they both luv draco nad alx luvs harry too,
1. Boys and Girls

**Chapter One: Boys and Girls**

Authors Note: Please let me know what you think of it so far. It's my first story... anywhere. Thanx Jezze Lynne

---------------------------------------

I sat on the train, Alex was next to me. I thought about how much of a shame it was that he was gay. He was pretty cute, and I'd consider going out with him.

"So, why are we going to this lame-ass school again? I forget" Alex said

I sighed, sometimes he can be a complete idiot! "I told you Alex, because!"

"Because WHY?! I want to know why I fucking had to leave my family, AND my friends AND my boyfriend?!" As he was yelling this all the preps looked at us. They are such _losers_ at times. Excuse me, ALL the time! I simply flashed them my pale middle finger. Oh, and did I fail to mention I'm a vampire? Well, I am. I was born this way, so I'm immune to everything that harms vampires. I.E. steaks, crosses, crucifxs, the sun, holy water, etc.

"Becasue Alex, one of my brothers is in jail for killing and torturing muggles, and the other is in hiding for the EXACT same reason! We _both_ had to transfer here becasue we both know where he is! That's why!" As soon as I mentioned this Alex slumped against the wall and those idiot preps across from us started talking to me.

"Oh my god. Your brother is Chris Amenia? He is so HOT!" said one of them with brown hair

"Yeah, I know. He's like the sexiest quidditch player EVER! It's a shame they put him jail for things he didn't do tho." said the blonde next to her.

I looked at them. "Ok, in order. Yes. Ew. Ew AGAIN. It is a shame. And he DID do those things. Now GET OUT OF MY FUCKING COMPARTMENT!" I said all this to them, the last part screaming, and they all ran their scared little asses out of my site. A few minutes passed in silence when the compartment door slid open. Standing there was the cutest boy I had ever seen, besides Alex of course, but I couldn't date Alex. He looked at us, some morons behind him. The morons were rather fat.

"You're in my compartment. Get up and get out. Now." he commanded. Well, I don't take kindly to commands, and unfortunatly for him, he did not know this. I heard Alex smirk in the backround as I stood up to face the blonde haired idiot.

"Well, I don't care if this comparment belogns to the fucking queen of England! I was here first. I sit here. You can find your own damn spot. Get lost. Now!" I yelled at him. I was in no mood for dealing with arrogant little bastards like him. Though he was pretty cute.

"Do you _know_ who I am?!" he yelled at me. 

"No. And honostly I really don't give a fuck." I replied. It was true, I didn't give a rat's ass about who he was.

End of Chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Kennedy

**Chapter Two: Kennedy**

Authors Note: Please note that the forgien language used is completly made up, thus it is not a REAL language. I take all claim to this language.

Recap:  
"Do you _know_ who I am?!" he yelled at me. 

"No. And honostly I really don't give a fuck." I replied. It was true, I didn't give a rat's ass about who he was.

Story Continued:

I could see him getting mad, it was pretty fun to watch. After a moment of standing there, I did begin to wonder who he was. I recognized his cold grey eyes. I just couldn't place them with a name. All I knew about him was he was hot when mad, and he was a pureblood. I could tell he was pureblood by the way he acted, and the fact that he had goons. Only purebloods and EXTREMLY powerful people like myself have goons. Though all my goons were back in Sweden, along with my family and friends.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy. And these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle" as he said this, he nodded his head in the direction of his idiots. I looked at him smiled my ever-so-famous annoyed smile.

"I'm Syl. Sylvanas Amenia. But I swear to god if you call me Sylvanas, I will rip both your eyes out and force feed you one of them while making you watch yourself eat it with the other! And that's Alex. He's probably a better conversationist then I am." As I said this I pointed at Alex, who nodded. I sat back down next to Alex and layed on him. I did this alot, it never bothered him, but gave people the impression I was dating, which is what I wanted.

Draco walked in and sat down across from us, he had told his morons to leave, and they did.

"So... Are you two dating?" he asked, a depressed/questioning look on his face.

At this question, Alex burst out laughing causing me to hit the floor. I blew some of my blood red hair out of my eyes and glared at him. He couldn't, or wouldn't, stop laughing. I couldn't tell which. As I got back into my seat three people stepped into the compartment.

"Oh, uh can we sit here? Please? Everywhere else is full." said a prep with the ugliest head of hair I had seen in my life. Behind her were two guys. One was a loser with red hair and a hell of alot of freckles. The other was a nerd. He had glasses, and not the cool kind. He also had uncontrollable black hair. I knew that Alex liked the one with glasses, as as soon as Alex saw him, he stopped laughing imeditly.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." he said. I would have said no, but he answered first, and him and I do not contridict each-other in public, or at least we try not to. I watched them as they all sat down. The girl and red-head next to Draco, and the nerd next to me, opposite side of Alex. I watched as the nerd and Draco glared at each-other. I ignored it, I didn't like either of them. Well, I liked Draco, but not the nerd, so I didn't really give a shit.

"Stoo no tay lah cayna?" Alex asked me. ((Translations at the bottom))

"Goh?" I asked back.

"The luy wots specklays." he said, answering my question.

"Pay, toe tay stayuh ouy ta hed Draco." I replied. As I said this, Alex got up. He stood in front of Draco, picked him up by his collar, and punched him sqaure in the face. I burst out laughing, not in hysterics, but laughing hard none-the-less.

End of chapter.

Translations:

"Stoo no tay lah cayna?" Alex asked me

Translation: "Do you think he's cute?" Alex asked me

"Goh?" I asked back  
Translation: "Who?" I asked back

"The luy wots specklays" he said, answering my question

Translation: "The guy with glasses." he said, answering my question

"Pay, toe tay stayuh ta hed Draco." I replied.

Translation: "No, but I dare you to hit Draco" I replied.


	3. Mosters

AN: srry aboot teh speling guiz. mi cuzin usuly tipes dese 4 me, butt she iz beign a ass whole. wii gut in2 a fite und she sed dat she wunt tipe 4 me until i uhpologize1 wich i wunt cuz she iz bieng uh totle prep!!1 i hat prepz! nd 2 da lozers whu flaymed muh- gu 2 heel!1 unto da sotree.

un2 teh storee:

draco gut up aftur aelx hit him und he locked pized.

"wut teh fuk waz thst 4?" he scramed at alex. i had to cuver mi mowth 2 stawp frum lafing. i saw alex smirk, 'god hes hoot whin he smirkes' i thawt to miself

"i felt lyk it! thats why!!1" he snupped bak. harry and those 2 prepz wit him locked scarred. but whi shoodent they b? i meen, me an alex we're bowth really tuff. we can kick eny1s azzes if we really felt lyk it.

"thatz nut a reezin u freek!11" the preppy chick sed to him.

"butt out of dis muddy blood((geddit, cuz im goffik)). itz nun((i hat nuns! dey can burn in h-e-a-v-e-n for all i car)) of ur bisness!" he snaped at hur. i tihnk it hert hur feelers cuz her eyes gut all watering.

i rulled my eyes at tehm. draco wuz hot, and alex licked potter, butt the prepz nnyded ((if u dunt no whu Nny iz, get da FUKK away frum muh storee!)) 2 dye. dey r alwayz so anoying! draco turded 2 alex agen.

"answer mi qweshten. why did u hit me?!" he yelled, alex smirked. it wuz usually a sign he wuz gettin 'turned on'. so i glared at him.

"Ziehen Sie sich zurück, er ist mein"((dats 'back off, hes mine' in japanese)) i snaped at alex. draco wuz mine, he cood haev potter, i didnt car if he gut potter.

"Kumm on, gerade eines Nachts mit ihm heran. Zu sehen, was er ist like." ((dats 'come on, jest 1 nite wit him to see wut hes liek')). everyone locked at us wit wierd faces.

"fine" i sed, giving in. den i locked at them. "r n e of u homophobes?" i asked them. they all shocked they're head no. "ok" i sed.

"im bi, i cent be a homophobic basterd" said potter

"yeh, same here" said draco. I locked at run and hermyknee.

"nd you 2?" i asked

"harry is our friend, is we we're hompohobs we woodnt b freends wit him." da preppy girl sed. the freckeld reterd just nooded in argument. alex got this wierd lock on his face and started 2 eye draco up and down. draco did teh saim to him. alex raized his eyebrows at draco, and drako smirked. harry wuz getting jealous, i cood tell by da lock on his face. he wantded alex's atnetion... badly.

"do u guyz cut?" he assed everyone? evry1 nodded except alex. he didnt cut cuz hiz parentz wood wip him if he did. so he didnt. draco licked that, and so did potter. i could tell. then we all sat down and the preps left, dey where lozer prefectz.

"unly prats r prefectz" draco explained. i asked wut house we'd be in, und dey said we gut to chews. i fund out draco wuz in slythering, and potter wuz tranzfuring in2 dat hows. so me und laex sed we'd go dere.


	4. Like Suicidal Father, Like Homocidal Son

a?n: ok, mi cuzin und I 'mad up' but, stupid brst az she IZ((gedit? lyk ivander zim, cuz he rulz)) she went un vacnation wit hur pair ents((a pair of ents, lyke LOTR)) so I hav 2 wate 4 hur 2 get bac frum france. dey r stayin dere 4 a munth. the litlte prick dowsnt even speek french. untu da storee!!1 o, bi ((bi guiz r so fuvking SMEXY!!!11)) the way ((Gerard way RULZ!!!)) I furgut ((guts covered in fur)) to menshun, dis is a sung fic by populair demund.

dizclaimur: i du nut own anyting regardin HP ((cept for Alex, und Syl, I own dem)) und i du nut own dese lyrics. Tokio Hotel ((teh bust band in du hole fikin wurld dose!))

SToreE:

a few ours latter teh trane stupped and we ull jest set there, wateing 4 teh prepz und pozurs 2 gut ((geddit? cuz im goff((nd a canmiball, butt dunt tull NE1 or ill stap u))nd i rull)) of teh trane so wii cood leev. lookily teh preppy dudez neber caim bac.

az teh last prup gut ((gesddit?)) off, drako, Alex, and mi gut ((gedddit?)) off. Alex und draco we're wulkin next 2 each offer in frunt of me. it made mi deprussed dat drako licked Alex more then me. i wunted 2 cri, but we we're in da garte hall bi ((bi guiz are so HOTT)) den, so it wuz 2 lait.

"id lyke to welcum 2 new transvers frum Sweden. Alex Maundrell, and Sylvanas Amenia. they r veree powurfill peepole, and itd be wize if u didnt mak dem mad." sad sum pozer perp. he den locked at me und winked. 'EWW PERBERT' i htought. "NEway, wut hows wood u 2 lyk 2 be in?" he assed us.

"wii wunt 2 b in slythern" Alex stated sexily. duh prep starred at us. i rulled mi eyez

"very wull tehn. slyhterin it iz ((gettid?))" he sad ((geddit?)) me und Alex waled over 2 teh slytherin tabel und sat with drako and haryy. und the 4 of us gut ((geddit?)) 2 talkin

"so... do eifer of u hav boifriends?" drako azed. Alex nudged yes, i nudded no. he hud a boifiend, i didnt. drako locked sad then.

"his nam is Will Turner. hez really sexy, und i lyk him uhlot." Alex sad ((geddit?))

"oh" drako und haryy sad ((geddit?)) togeder.

i gut ((gettid?)) hunry then, so i eat a blood muffin. tehn a gurl walled up 2 us.

"wut, we rn't kool enuff 2 meet ur new fiends?" teh gurl sed. i pade know uhtenshun 2 tehm. "plees, sat dwon" drako saed.

"hi, im Rayven ((Nny diz iz((gettod?)) u!1 u rull so herd!!!!111))" teh gurl ssed. teh gui next 2 hurt ((geddit?)) set on teh othur side of mi.

"im Crow" he sed. Alex locked at Crow, tehy licked eaach other, i new it.

"im Alex, und dis iz ((geddit?)) Syl." Alex sed.

all uf us gut ((geddit?)) 2 talin when...


	5. Pele Goddess of Fire

-1**Chapter Five: Pele-Goddess of Fire**

A/N: OK, my cousin is back and she is actually typing this. To the preps who flamed me: FUCK YOU! My story is awesome.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP, or any other books/movies/TV series mentioned in this story. I do, however, plan on attempting to buy them.

A/N #2: There are going to be special guest appearances in this chapter, and maybe a few others. I am also sorry about forgetting to put lyrics in my last chapter. I will try and do it in this one; once I choose a song.

Disclaimer #2: Sylvanas, Alex, and Spider are not mine. They belong to my cousin, Jess ((who is typing this)), and are entirely hers. I did not come up with them, and do not own them. I merely write stories about them. I am not making money off of this, do not sue me, I am poor.

STORY:

Out of nowhere Will walked up behind Alex and just sort of, stood there. I looked at him.

"Hey Will." I said. I then looked at Alex, he was smiling for the first time since we moved here to England. He stood up and turned around, facing Will.

"Hey Will. Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Hey Alex. Now, what kind of way is that to greet _me_?" Will asked back. I turned away, seeing Will and Alex flirt was not something I really wanted to see. So I looked away from them.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, a confused/sad look on his face. I assumed he just wasn't paying attention when I said hi to Will, but I ignored the question, leaving it for Alex to answer.

"Oh. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Will Turner." Alex said. He then introduced Will to everyone and told him to sit down. After that Dumbledore told everyone to be quiet and glared at the Slytherins, I scowled at him. Obviously he and I were _not_ going to have a friendly teacher-student relationship. Once everyone was all quiet and shit he began talking.

"Welcome, one and all, to another _wonderful _year at Hogwarts. The rules are the same as always, and I expect you all to inform our… _newer_ students of the current rules. And to those of you…_idiots_ who forgot the rules, they are posted on Filches door." I rolled my eyes at this. I didn't like him already. I looked around and noticed no one in Slytherin was paying any attention to what he was saying, they were all talking with each other very quietly. So, as Loserdore continued his massive mini-speech, I pulled out my iPod and began to listen to a song by my favorite band, Tokio Hotel. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked to my right. It was Draco.

"What?" I asked while taking out a headphone ((they were the kind you wear that go inside your ears.)). I looked around me, everyone was looking at me.

"What are you listening to?" He asked. An interested look on his face.

"Gigen Mienen Willen, by Tokio Hotel. Why?" I asked him back. As I said this Alex turned around, suddenly interested, TH was his favorite band.

"I've never heard of _that_ band." Harry said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No shit, Sherlock. Tokio Hotel is a _GERMAN_ band, barely ANOYONE outside of Germany has heard of them. And those that have, hate them." I snapped at him. He looked shocked at my response, they were finally getting to see the real me.

"Don't looked so shocked Potter. She always acts like this. Actually, by her standards, she's acting _extremely nice_. So be happy." Will said. I rolled my eyes and put my headphone back in as the first years began to get sorted. They all looked so scared, I couldn't help but smirk. It was just to funny, how terrified they all were. They looked like they thought hat they placed on them was going to _eat_ them or something. I swear, I felt like punching them.

As the music played in my ears I began to get depressed again ((just a note, Tokio Hotel is NOT a depressing band. They ARE German, and they ROCK.)). I looked down as food appeared on my plate. I wasn't hungry, I never really was. The only reason I actually ate was so I wouldn't die. Though I do eat a lot of apples.

END OF CHAPTER. Let me know what you think. NO FLAMEING


	6. UPDATE

O M G!!!1 i am soooooooooo sirry 4 nit updstin..., mi r-tardded faimly tuk mi 2 skotlind und we gut stuck tere cus no one ov us culd speek celtic. it sickd so bad! i primos ill updat as son as posable!!1 und primos itll b die ((gettid? like die as in die, und its 'the' in enlgish)) best 1 yet!!!!!!!!!1


	7. Break Away

-1A/N: OK guys, my cuz is typing this for me, and so you all know I might be putting a lot of German and Swedish in here, just because I like those countries and those languages. And to Nny, I'm sorry I kept forgetting to put lyrics in these, so I put some in here. Enjoy. NO FLAMING!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's base characters, any movies/bands/books mentioned in this. I also do not own the lyrics. They belong to Tokio Hotel ((THE BEST BAND EVER!!! and they made their English album!!! so if you don't speak Dutch ((German)) then buy it!! TOKIO HOTEL AMERICA)).

_**Chapter Six: Break Away**_

_I've got other plans today  
Don't need permission anyway  
'cause here we're standing after all  
With my back against the wall  
Against the wall_

_I put all the blame on you  
'bout me in all that I went through  
You don't give me any choice  
Now I'm gonna make some noise  
Make some noise_

After dinner everyone went to the common room to hang out. Will wasn't with us because the only way he could come to Hogwarts was if he helped the Professors do boring stuff like grade papers and shit like that. We all took a seat near the fire. Draco, Harry, and Raven on the couch, Crow stretched out on an arm chair with his legs over the side, and me and Alex on the floor, facing the couch.

_I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away_

_I'm warning you, don't follow me  
I won't miss you, can't you see  
What you wanted it didn't work  
Go on digging in the dirt  
In the dirt_

"So, where are you guys from?" Crow asked. Raven shot him a death glare, I guess she thought it was rude to ask something, but it's not it was depressing that much. I only had one other friend there besides Alex, and he had moved to Germany to go to some super smartass school.

"We're from Sweden, why?" Alex said/asked. I think he was surprised someone wanted to know stuff about us. I, personally, didn't care if people waned to know about me or not. Besides, the less they know, the better.

_I'm warning you, don't follow me  
I won't miss you, can't you see  
What you wanted it didn't work  
Go on digging in the dirt  
In the dirt  
_

_Cold sweat on your brow  
Now you can hear me shout  
The world is about to distruct  
Now I'm gonna pull the plug  
Pull the plug_

"Oh" Crow replied. I heard the sound of leather moving, which I assumed was Crow laying back down. I was about to say something but the Harry chimed up, cutting me off.

"What's it like there?" He asked. I looked at him

"It's boring as hell. The only you can do there is bet on random idiotic shit and beat the fuck out of people who piss you off." I said, glaring at the ground and remembering some of the assholes I've put in the hospital.

_I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away_

No one counting all your lies  
No more waiting for your goodbyes  
It's too late  
Much too late

"Well, yeah, that. And you could also cuss out the teachers without getting in trouble. And the ministry there is lazy as hell. I mean, half of the Aurors are Death Eaters, and the minister is always 'away on business' with some whore. So you could get away with just about anything." Alex said, some parts more to himself. I looked at him.

"Yeah, ABOUT anything. Except 'harming a muggle in anyway'. The idiots won't let you get away with that. Oh, and the whole 'you have to be 17 to perform magic outside of school' thing doesn't exist there." I said, glaring at Alex. He knew I get pissy about the shit you can and can't get away with. And he brought it up anyway.

_You are like a bitter pill  
That I had to take  
Against my will_

I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away

"Sweden sounds awesome. How far away is it?" Draco said. I looked at him. He couldn't be serious. Sweden sucked so bad, I was grateful to be out of that fucking place. I mean, I'd rather be in France, or America, more than this place. But anything's better than that piece of shit country.

Alex looked at Draco like he was a lunatic who just suggested we all wear hot pink shit from Abercrombie & Fitch. "It's not that far, but trust me, you don't want to go there. It's full of mudbloods, and blood-traiters, and way to many preps... and a hell of a lot of posers. It's the suckiest place I've ever been to."

_I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away_

Break away

Break away

Lyrics provided by: Tokio Hotel

Song: Break Away

Album: Scream


End file.
